


Out of Order

by lunalovvvess (storybuyer)



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Making Out, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybuyer/pseuds/lunalovvvess
Summary: You have been flirting with your neighbor Scott for weeks now, and a broken washer may be the opportunity you need to cross the line.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Out of Order

Honestly? This wasn’t the first time something in your apartment broke. That’s how you met Scott in the first place. Your a.c. started throwing sparks and Scott overheard you yelling at the rental office over the phone and swooped in like some kind of goofy, muscled hero.

There’s been tension ever since.

Not bad tension. The fire in your veins, butterflies in your stomach kind. Between Scott (and the decent price of your rent), you endure the malfunctioning appliances. They usually gave you plenty of excuses to go and flirt visit your neighbor.

Which is why you’re knocking on his door now, dripping water onto his doormat and hugging your arms around yourself. Scott opens it with his usual grin, leaning against the doorway in a way that was unfairly unattractive, since you felt like a drowned rat.

“Why do I feel like you only talk to me when you want me to fix something?”

You roll your eyes and start to wring out your shirt, purposely pulling it tight over your chest.

“Very funny Lang, considering you’ve been knocking on my door for leftovers all week.”

He laughs and drags his eyes up to yours. You raise an eyebrow and he gestures you inside, not even fazed at being caught.

It was a game you played together. He would ogle you, you would ogle him. You would flirt with him, he would flirt (badly) with you. You both recognized that the attraction was mutual, and in the end, the only thing stopping you from being together was yourselves.

Scott throws a towel over your head and snaps you out of your thoughts. You huff and start drying yourself off.

“So what is it now? The shower? The kitchen sink? You do know that I’m not a plumber right?”

Wrapping the towel around yourself, you head into his kitchen for the coffee you knew he had. Knowing that he followed you, you don’t bother shouting your reply.

“It’s the washing machine. Every time I open it, it shoots water at me.”

You’re reaching for a mug in the cabinet when you feel warmth along your back, his arms bracketing yours.

“So instead of calling a repairman, you decide to come here?”

You shiver as his voice rumbles against you. You turn to face him and look at him through your eyelashes.

“Maybe I just knew that you’d do a better job?”

Your voice was a lot breathier than you realized, and you watched with interest as his jaw clenched. For a second you thought that he was going to kiss you, your eyes flicking to his lips. Instead, he grabs the mug you were reaching for and sets it on the counter, moving away from you.

“I guess I better go check it out then.”

You pout in disappointment, but pour yourself coffee anyways. Mug in hand, you follow him to your apartment. At some point Scott had grabbed his tools, and you watched with interest as he bent over to set them down.

He lifted the lid of your washing machine and was immediately greeted with a stream of water to the face. You could barely hear his shout of surprise over your laughter. Wiping his face, he glared at you.

“Why are you laughing?”

You giggled, sipping your coffee.

“It’s funnier when it happens to other people.”

Scott rolls his eyes and takes off his wet shirt. And just like that you were feeling very grateful towards your washing machine.

Said machine takes this moment to make some truly startling sounds, causing Scott to take your arm and move backwards.

“In my professional opinion, that doesn’t sound good.”

“Is that a ‘need more tools to fix this’ not good, or ‘call the repairman’ not good?”

Scott pulls you closer, wrapping an arm around your waist.

“It’s a ‘call the repairman and come to my place because I’m afraid it might explode.’ C’mon, I’ll refill your coffee.”

•••

“The repair company said they’ll be here in about 3 hours.”

Scott , who had unfortunately found a dry shirt, grins and walks to his entertainment system.

“That’s more than enough time for me to kick your butt at Guitar Hero. Or Dance Dance Revolution. Oh! What about Smash?”

You laugh, tossing your phone onto the couch.

“You’re on Lang.”

•••

Two hours into your tournament, your phone buzzes. Scott reaches blindly for the phone and tosses it at you. You fumble to answer it while playing one-handed.

“Hello?”

“Hi. This is Reparations Repair, and I’m just calling to inform you that your wait time has been extended by 3 hours.”

Signaling for Scott to pause the game, you drop the remote.

“Excuse me?”

The woman on the phone sighs. “We only have so many people out. Some repairs take longer than expected. I apologize for the delay, someone will be there as soon as they can.”

*click*

You jump as Scott loops an arm around your shoulder.

“Was that the repair company?”

You press yourself closer to his side.

“Yeah, they said that someone won’t be by for like, three more hours.”

He hums, tilting his head down so he could look you in the eyes.

“Whatever shall we do to pass the time?”

Biting your lip, you watched Scott’s eyes follow the motion before meeting yours again.

“Well I could…”

You lean up to him, your nose brushing his.

“Keep kicking your ass at this game!”

You lunge for the controller, but Scott manages to get an arm around your waist and haul you into his lap. He laughs as you squirm, and you eventually give in, flopping against him.

“I have another idea.” Scott looks at you, eyes serious.

“Wanna make out?”

•••

15 minutes later finds you straddling Scott, hands fisted in his hair as your mouth moves desperately against his.

Weeks of pent up tension has you moaning against him, his hand on your ass pressing you against him.

Scott pulls back, panting as he looks up at you, pupils dilated.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while.”

“You didn’t enjoy our game?”

You start kissing his neck, nipping and sucking. He groans, throwing his head back.

“It was fun, but I like this better.”

Flashing him a smile, you plant a kiss on his jawline.

“Me too.”

Scott cups your face and brings your lips me his, kissing you sweetly. You melt against him, and he turns and lowers you on the couch. Hooking a leg around his hips, you bring him as close as you can to you.

Your breath hitches as his hands slide under your shirt, thumbs brushing against the bottom of your bra. You reach for the hem of his shirt, rucking it up. Scott breaks his mouth away from yours to whip his shirt off, tossing it somewhere in the room. He leans down again, but a knock on the door interrupts him. You groan in disappointment.

“Maybe they’ll go away.” Scott whispers, planting a kiss behind your ear. You shiver and move to kiss him again when the person knocks again.

“I’ll get it.”

You wiggle your way out from underneath Scott, despite his best efforts, and get up to answer the door.

A woman in a jumpsuit is on the other side, holding a box of tools. She raises an eyebrow at your appearance.

“Uh hi, I’m from Reparations Repair. They said to knock on the neighbors door when I got here?”

“Oh! I wasn’t expecting you for a couple more hours.”

The woman winks playfully.

“I can tell.”

You blush, tucking some hair behind your ears.

“Well, uh, I’m the apartment across the hall. I’ll just grab my keys and be right there.”

The woman nods and heads towards your apartment. You shut the door and turn to face Scott. He pouts at you over the top of the couch.

“You have to go?”

You nod, looking for your keys.

“Yeah, the repair lady is here. Have you seen my-“

“Keys?”

Scott dangles them from his fingers with a smirk.

“You can have them. For a price.”

You walk closer to the couch.

“I don’t have any cash.”

He shakes his head, hopping over the back of the couch to stand and face you.

“I don’t want your money. You can have your keys for a kiss.”

Giggling, you loop your arms around his neck.

“That price might be too high for me, Mr.Lang.”

Mock serious, Scott pretends to think.

“I suppose I could give you a loan.”

Before you can respond, he leans down and kisses you. You tilt your head to deepen the kiss, eyes fluttering shut happily.

Scott pulls back first, and hands you the keys.

“There. I expect you to pay me back. With interest.”

You wink, squeezing his ass before you start walking to the door.

“I’ll text you when she leaves.”

You hear Scott’s muttered reply of “you better” before you shut his door. Humming as you make to your way to your apartment, you realize that you left your phone in his apartment. Well, it’ll give you an excuse to knock on his door later. Maybe you could convince Scott to help you test how sturdy your washing machine is once it’s fixed.

**Author's Note:**

> chat with me on tumblr


End file.
